The present invention relates to a one shot coupling for the transmission of torque from a fast rotating shaft upon either a hub or a second shaft.
A one shot coupling is a coupling of the type in which only coupling is effected once and no disengagement or decoupling. Such type of coupling is for example used in aircraft which are started with running engines while the propeller remains stationary and wherein the motor torque is coupled to the propeller only after flight has commenced. Thereafter torque is to be transmitted with certainty for the entire duration of the flight.